Automotive floor latch seat mechanisms are well known in the industry and they employ a variety of designs. These mechanisms connect the lower portion of an automotive seat to the floor of the vehicle. Early mechanisms permanently mounted the seat to the floor of the vehicle, thus, making it impossible for the occupant to move, adjust, or even remove the seat. However, the automotive market has evolved to provide greater flexibility and seat maneuverability.
It has been desirable to improve upon conventional seat mechanisms so as to allow the seat to move for a variety of purposes. For example, it is beneficial to allow a second row seat to move up and out of the way so as to allow an occupant to access a third row of seats in the rear of the vehicle. It has also been desirable to provide releasable floor latch mechanisms so as to allow the seat to be entirely removed from the vehicle. This adds increased cargo space in the interior of the vehicle.
Traditional adjustable floor latch mechanisms are complicated and they often utilize numerous interworking components so as to accomplish the desired releasing feature. These prior art mechanisms often require complex assemblies utilizing multiple specially stamped parts and springs that have a tendency to fail. While some of these floor latch mechanism assemblies have been successful, they have increasing problems of reliability, are expensive due to their complex design, and add weight to the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved floor latch mechanism assembly that minimizes the number of components and hence, cost of the assembly. It is also desirable to provide an assembly that weighs less. It is further desirable to provide an improved floor latch mechanism assembly that has an improved locking mechanism for securing the seat to the floor. Further, it is desirable to provide an improved floor latch mechanism assembly that is easier for the operator to operate. It also is desirable to provide a latch assembly that is universal in its design so as to be utilized in other applications where it is desirable to latch a component.
To accomplish these and other objects, the present invention provides a floor latch mechanism assembly for removably securing a seat to a floor of a vehicle. The assembly includes a mounting bracket having an upper flange that is mountable to the underside of a seat, with a side flange extending at a right angle from the upper flange. A latch hook is disposed adjacent to the mounting bracket, and is pivotally connected to the mounting bracket by a first pivot pin. A cam lock hook is provided that interfaces with the latch hook and they work in concert with one another so as to provide a locking feature with the striking pin that is secured to the floor of the vehicle. A second pivot pin extends through the cam lock hook and is in turn staked to the mounting bracket. A spring is positioned between the second pivot pin and the cam lock hook so as to engage the cam lock hook to the latch hook. An anti-separation device maintains the cam lock hook and the latch hook in alignment so as to add integrity to the locking feature.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided herein. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description. It will be appreciated that the present invention can be utilized in automotive, airplane, train, and any other application where it is desirable to releasably connect a component.